The Wrong Days
'The Wrong Days ' is a span of time in the -17.1i and +17.1i timeline between September 11th, 2019 and May 11th, 2019, that should not exist. Everything about it is wrong. The Wrong Days began after the RETCON collided an alternate timeline of +17i with the previously stable temporal path +17.1i. +17.1i and -17.1i then became an extremely unstable alternate timeline that ended with the eventual inevitable death of Mung Brigham on May 11th, 2021. At that time, the Wrong Days, and the validity of the entire 17.1 timeline set, ceased to be ''true. '' This timeline saw the departure of the Friendly Council and all FUR-Es from a dimension deemed useless, the rise of The Chosen One and Karl Gurevich Requiem, and the second resurrection of Mr. Sioux Red. Out of the Ashes a New Pantheon is Born Karl Gurevich was freed from the confines of Yellow Ken's frothy spatial chains and in the process of being revived from such a quasi-dead state, he changed. Much like Aleksey Pivovarov's release from Odin's prison altered his source to make him Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem, Karl's release back into reality caused him to undergo a transformation of his own, and he became Karl Gurevich Requiem. Karl writhed in agony as his essence began to change. In his omnipotence, The Chosen One took notice of this alteration of data. He, who had essentially become the new HE, could feel the disdain for a common enemy-the descendants of Rada K Romanov. He reached out his hand, and Karl accepted the gesture. Meanwhile, BOB and other surviving members of the HallowCOST reconvened a few blocks away from the rubble and dissipated. BOB was satisfied with his success; he and some mysterious force from another universe actually managed to defeat the Friendly Council, or at least its control over fate. He had also successfully attained the Fertility of Mr. Sioux Red. Surely some hidden excess of his soul existed somewhere, at least to the knowledge of the man(REPTILE) who iced him in the first place. He could not rejoice visibly, however, for his grandson Yosef was mourning the loss of his cousin Aleksey who died in the destruction of Yggdrasil. After their harrowing journey during the Worst Days, BOB and Yosef now shared a strong familial bond with one another. For the first time in many years, perhaps ever, they hugged. The rubble cleared across the land. The Friendly Council disbanded, and its REPTILEs and sheriffs were on their own. In the Gambia, Adama Barrow's regime quickly began to fall apart without mystical intervention, paving the way for the Coffee Liberation Front to make its way back to power. Because of these foreign affairs, Jeffrey Meena's political campaign began to lose momentum. The Crimson Bean had left Donald Trump's body anyway, so Meena's intentions were entirely selfish. All the while, The Chosen One rapidly began approaching Fertile Apotheosis, assisted by Karl Gurevich Requiem, whose new ability, Russian Lullaby, allowed him to inflate or deflate the value of fertility. Soon, Rabo made his way to the pair, to assist in their goal to keep the universe together after the departure of the Friendly Council. Of course, even three of the most powerful beings in the universe couldn't hold everything together forever. By late October, the first changes began. Hoedown Throwdown, The Gambia Style The average fertility among lifeforms began to fluctuate at an unnatural level. Category:Events